


I believe in yesterday

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Friendshipverse, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be / There's a shadow hanging over me / Oh, yesterday came suddenly</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Why she had to go / I don't know, she wouldn't say / I said something wrong / Now I long for yesterday</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe in yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the beatles song _yesterday_ , as is the summary. this is the second official ao3 work in the friendshipverse, a collaborative humanstuck au thing between pallorblackbird and i. 
> 
> based off of how cronus and aranea seem to have had a thing in canon, but they clearly dont anymore. also based off of blackbird's tears and sadness.

"wve should havwe a vwegas wvedding."

He leans back on his bed, holding his phone above him thoughtfully with his fingers still over the keypad. Aranea's crazy lucky, she'd love Vegas. He's certain.

A few moments pass before his phone dings with her reply.

"I've never 8een fond of gam8ling. We're a 8it young to 8e thinking a8out marriage, don't you think?"

He smiles when he sees the message, her silly habit of replacing b's with eights never failing to amuse him.

"course not! wve can get married in wvegas, and then havwe kids. eight, maybe. you like eights, right? youll nevwer havwe to wvork a day in your life, promise."

Her reply takes even longer this time.

"I want to work, Cronus. I intend to 8e a8le to support myself."

"awv, dont be such a killjoy. youre too pretty to wvork anywvay. id havwe to tell evweryone you wvork wvith that you wvere mine, so they wvouldnt get any funny ideas. youd havwe fun wvith the kids."

A solid minute passes, and she doesn't respond.

"babe? you still there?"

"Yes, sorry. Would you meet me at the li8rary in eight minutes or so?"

"sure."

With a groan he pulls himself up off of the bed, shrugging on his jacket from on the floor. Hot dates require extreme attention to his appearance.

He wanders into the bathroom, grimacing at his messy, vaguely ginger hair. He combs it twice before slicking it back with some of Danny's gel, because he's out and he hasn't picked any more up yet. He washes his hands before slipping on his sneakers and wandering out the door. "Beidh mé ar ais go luath! Fuair mé dáta le Aranea," he shouts into the house, hearing only silence as a response. Dad knows, anyway. Where else would he be?

He jiggles the garage's sticky lock open, pulling out his keys and yanking the garage door up before mounting his bike. It's a slick purple Ducati, and he marvels at it for a moment before revving the engine and speeding of of the door.

About eleven minutes later he pulls up to the library, screeching to a halt in the first open spot he sees. He's a bit late, yeah, but Aranea's never begrudged him that.

Cronus tucks his hands in his pockets before wandering through the door, leaning against one of the shelves and looking for a short adorable blonde girl.

He spots her after a few seconds, deeply absorbed in a book that looks way too thick for a girl like her. He grins and wanders over to her table, leaning against it casually. "Sup, babe? What did you wanna see me for?"

She starts and looks up at him, then looks away. That's odd. She usually can't keep her eyes off him.

She clears her throat once before speaking.

"Cronus, I've been thinking-"

"Dangerous hobby for a gal like you," he interrupts.

She stares up at him. "Anyway, I was thinking about our relationship, and how we differ in plans for the future, and..." She trails off, looking away again for a moment before shutting her book. "I think we should see other people."

The grin slides from his face.

He's misheard something. He had to.

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you, Cronus."

"But- why? Was it something I did?! I can change, Aranea, I promise I can-"

She places one hand on his shoulder, gently, before looking him in the eye. "No, you can't," she says softly. "I've learnt that. It's been fun, Cronus."

Pulling her hand away, she picks up the book before turning from him and walking out the door.

She doesn't look back.


End file.
